Place like home
by sprankje-hoop
Summary: For someone as scatterbrained as Arthur, it was nice to have a neighbour he could trust with his spare keys. Even though that made it very easy to make up stories of forgotten keys just as an excuse to stop by... England X Belgium, hints of romance and fluff.


"Ehm, hello, Emma? Oh, wonderful, I was starting to fear you wouldn't be at home. Yeah, it happened again." he chuckles softly, somewhat awkward, and rubs his hand through his hair over the back of his head. She laughs, and opens the door further.

"You really should pay more attention to those things, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess I should, but I was in a bit of a hurry to do the groceries, and now I guess they're still on the kitchen table..."

"Aww, that's fine, love. I'll go grab the spare keys right away. Come in, could I get you a drink?"

His features brighten somewhat at the question, and he nods, softly shutting the door behind him. "Water will do, thanks."

"Really? Only water?" she's disappeared into the kitchen, bright and cheerful voice ringing through the house as Arthur examines some of the pictures in the hall. Most of them are Emma with one or both of her brothers, there's even one where the olderst can be seen bearing a small smile. Others depict the young woman during her time in Spain, laughing with friends. No other men, no boys, she always got rid of the pictures of her old boyfriends.

"Arthur? I said, I could make you tea too, if you'd like. I have chocolates!" Emma calls, her head poking into the short hallway.

He jumps up, startled by her sudden reappearance, and nods. "Well, how could I say no to that?"

"Exactly!" she chimes, hurrying off again. "Now where did I put the nice teacups... I can't make an Englishman drink from a mug, after all! What would you think of me? Ah, there they are, now only to wait for the kettle, Arthur? Milk, sugar? No, hang on, I'll just bring some and you can add it yourself."

He gives a small nod in agreement even though she can't see him now, toeing off his shoes and setting his grocery bags by the door. The living room wasn't all that large, but always had a warm, cozy and welcoming atmosphere to it, very similar to the one who lived here, with large curtainless windows letting light stream into the room while providing a view of the streets below, in front of the small corner shop Emma runs. Throughout the house are reminders of the journeys she used to make, the stories of which had been told over many a cup of tea. Postcards from all around the world, but also small pecularities like a cat bell from Prague, where a stray cat had followed her throughout the day and during all of her activities, and then when it finally left at night she had found the little bell. Emma was extremely fond of the creatures, and even bore some resemblance to them herself. When she was at her happiest, sometimes Arthur would even half expect her to start purring.

In the kitchen, the kettle starts whistling and soon after the blonde returns, a platter with teacups, milk, sugar, and a plate with chocolates in her hands. She carefully sets it down on the coffee table, dropping herself in her spot in the corner of the couch while Arthur sits down on the other end, and as he mixes milk and sugar through his tea she only adds two spoons of sugar before picking it up and leaning back, cupping the fine china in her hands like it were a mug.

"Thank you, Emma. This is all so very kind of you."

A bright smile curls her lips as she gives a small shrug. "It's nothing, Arthur. Those things happen, and I like being able to chat with you. Though I hope you didn't have anything that needs cooling..."

Arthur dismisses her worries with a quick shake of his head, he'd learned soon enough that he shouldn't buy anything that has to be kept cold whenever he planned on dropping by here. "So how's business going?"

"Quite well, actually. I can notice people want to spend less these days, of course things like sweets are among the first people start spending less on, but I'm coping pretty good so far. And your book?" Emma asks curiously, taking a cautious sip of her tea.

"Well, not as good as your shop, I'm afraid." the man answers with a somewhat hollow chuckle. "I can't figure out how to continue the story. I know what has to be done, I know where the story has to go on the long term but I just can't find the words, it seems." he leans back with a soft sigh, and Emma leans over to pet his shoulder and then, hestitantly, grabs his hand.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, love." she says confidently, scooting over to the middle of the couch, not letting go of him for a second and he, recovered from the first shock, holds on to her slender fingers. "You know, I'm not really a writer of sorts, but I was thinking... Maybe I could have a look at it, just too see. You've gotten me pretty curious after all this time."

Arthur smiles as he thinks for a moment, though he already knows the answer. "Of course you could, though I never knew you were that interested in fantasy stories."

"Well, not usually, no." she admits. "But I'd love to see some of your work. Maybe you could come write in the shop, where I'll be able to read over your shoulder and just chat a little, maybe."

He reaches out to grab his own teacup, softly stroking his thumb over the back of Emma's hand and agreeing wholeheartedly with her plans, and it isn't until much later that afternoon that the woman finally hands him her spare key to his apartment, the one he trusted her with long ago, and sends him off with a lighthearted joke that he shouldn't lose it on the five meters down the hall. Arthur laughs, assuring her that he'll return the key soon enough and quickly enters his apartment, setting his groceries in the kitchen, hanging up his coat after he has taken his own key from the pocket, and then hurries back to the front door so he can give Emma back her spare key and tell here he'll be in the shop tomorrow.

If Arthur could 'forget' his house key every day, he would.

So, my first story~

I really hope you liked it, reviews would be greatly appreciated! If there is any point at which you think I could improve, have helpful information for me or just want to say something about the story, go ahead!


End file.
